decoderringtheatrefandomcom-20200213-history
Two is Too Many
|image=BJJ.png|caption= |Show=Black Jack Justice|url=http://www.decoderringtheatre.com/blackjackjustice/|Date=15 September 2012|Number=50|genre=Hard boiled Detective|ratings=|Writer=Gregg Taylor|Director=Gregg Taylor|Length=24 minutes, 30 seconds|Players=Christopher Mott Andrea Lyons Peter Nichol Steven Burley Michael Booth Julie Flourio }} They say that you can have too much of a good thing, my fiends, and that is certainly true. There are few things in the world so wonderful that custom cannot stale their infinite variety. And when it comes to the subject of Hawthornes... well, perhaps Two Is Too Many! Plot - May contain spoilers - Read at your own risk. Freddie “The Finger” Hawthorne has come to call on Justice and Dixon Investigations once again (Much to Trixie’s dismay). He has a problem. His cousin Herman is in town after being a "guest of the state". He is in town to try to investigate the estate of his Great Uncle Leopold who died in the previous year. He was rumored to have a great deal of money but never ever let on any specifics of how much or where. When the Hawthorne clan came into town for the reading of the will and were told how much of a percentage they were to receive if they could figure out how to get this inheritance. Whomever found this fortune, would be considered his true heir and the leader of the Hawthorne Clan. No one in the clan has yet managed to find this treasure. Freddie wants to hire Jack and Trixie to follow Herman just in case he manages to get a line on Great Uncle Leopold’s fortune. Trixie finds Herman in a bar and flirts with him to try to make keeping an eye on him a bit easier and to get him in the process of looking for the fortune. She plants the idea in his head to speak to Great Uncle Leopold’s lawyer. So off they go to speak to the lawyer. The lawyer, Mr. Porter, has no idea and is quite skeptical that Leopold Hawthorne had any fortune of any kind. He tries to convince Herman that he has no idea and even if he did, he would turn over info on it over to the IRS. Freddie gets mad and barges in and confronts Mr. Porter and the argument that follows gets out of hand. Eventually Herman and Freddie make up and make a deal to find the fortune and split it between them. The only lead they have is that it could possibly be in the room the Leopold lived in before he passed away. When Jack, Trixie, Freddie, and Herman arrive there and speak to Mabel who lives there. Jack impersonates a maintenance man to check the room while Trixie plays the part of a relative along with Herman and Freddie who get information out of the dear old woman and they realize that Leopold never really had any money and just pretended he did to get the rest of the clan to take care of him in order to gain his favor. So in the end, it was all a futile exercise. Characters Jack Justice Trixie Dixon Freddie “The Finger” Hawthorne Herman Hawthorne Lawyer Great Uncle Leopold - mentioned a lot but not voiced. Mabel, the old lady who now occupies Leopold’s old room at the nursing facility. Quotes Trixie in her opening monologue: “A giddy thrill becomes comfortable, becomes boring, becomes kicked out my door with little or no notice. It’s all a rich pageant ain’t it?” Freddie: “You’re going?” Trixie: “I am in fact going.” Freddie: “But I have a problem.” Trixie: “That my peachpit shall go down in history as a breathtaking feat of understatement." Mr. Porter: “Why would I keep liquor in my office?” Trixie: “I understand all of those words, but that sentence makes no sense.” Trivia This is the second episode of Black Jack Justice to contain a pig-latin joke. This episode features Jack in one of his many aliases as Eustace P Merriwether. Links Episode Page - http://decoderringtheatre.com/shows/black-jack-justice/two-is-too-many/